1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integration structure of semiconductor elements and microelectromechanical elements, particularly to an integration structure of a semiconductor circuit and microprobe sensing elements and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional CMOS-MEMS (MicroElectroMechanical System) integration technology includes the semiconductor process and the microelectromechanical process. The semiconductor process fabricates integrated circuits on the front surface of a silicon wafer. The microelectromechanical process fabricates floating sensing elements via etching or joins sensing elements and actuating elements via deposition.
A U.S. Pat. No. 7,208,809 discloses a “Semiconductor Device Having MEMS”, wherein micromirrors, drivers and sensors are fabricated on the rear side of a semiconductor circuit. The sensors are fabricated with an elaborate and complicated surface micromachining method, which needs extra deposition films and photolithographic processes.
A U.S. Pat. No. 7,160,752 discloses a “Fabrication Method of Advanced Silicon-Based MEMS Device”, which uses a joining technology to fabricate microelectromechanical actuators and sensors beside a semiconductor circuit. The method needs an alignment technology additionally. Further, the method needs high-precision fabrication processes and expensive apparatuses, but the reliability there of the method is poor.